Chondral defects and osteoarthritis in all articulating joints in the human body continue to present major challenges for the orthopedic surgeon because of the limited healing potential of articular cartilage. Several different therapeutic methods are currently being used to repair damaged cartilage. Current methods include, but are not necessarily limited to, implantation of chondrocytes, whether they be juvenile or adult, via a patch or putty; fresh allograft chondral plugs; surgical microfracture to stimulate cartilage growth; and amniotic fluid injections. Generally, all of these fall short in regenerating hyaline cartilage.